Les élèves à problèmes le la classe A
by Ilunae
Summary: Aizawa Shouta était fier de ses élèves.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairing : Bakudeku, Shinkami et Kirimina sont mentionnés.

* * *

Aizawa Shouta était fier de ses élèves. Ils avaient tous un avenir prometteur. De bon alters, ils étaient capables d'établir une bonne stratégies et savaient s'adapter à différentes situations.

"Monsieur Aizawa ?"

"Oui ?"

"Kirishima et Kaminari ont encore laissé un plat avec de l'aluminium dans le micro-onde et, il y a le feu dans la salle commune !"

Un peu crétins aussi. Ils n'apprendraient donc jamais.

"J'arrive tout de suite, Sero !"

Ils allaient devoir remplacer le micro-onde. Encore une fois. Ce genre d'incidents était devenue monnaie courante depuis que les gamins vivaient dans les dortoirs. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient mis le feu, fait sauter les plombs ou provoquer une inondation.

Une fois, il avait été réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par l'alarme à incendie. Tous les élèves s'étaient donc retrouvé dehors en pyjamas. Après inspection, il s'était avéré que le feu s'était déclaré dans la chambre de Todoroki.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"J'vous en pose des questions ?"

A peine surpris par la réponse de son élève, Aizawa en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait dû faire un cauchemar et qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son alter. Il l'imaginer mal en tant que pyromane.

Ce ne fut pas la seule fois qu'il fut obligé de se lever dans la nuit. La plupart du temps, c'était surtout pour chasser de la salle commune les élèves qui veillaient trop tard. Il devait donc leur rappeler qu'ils avaient cours le lendemain.

D'autres fois, il devait rattraper Mineta qui s'était mis dans la tête d'aller dans le dortoir des filles.

"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?"

"Je suis ici pour étudier et, je dois pas essayer d'aller dans le dortoir des filles !"

"Et ?"

"Je dois pas essayer d'entrer quand elles vont prendre leur douche !"

"Alors pourquoi tu continues d'essayer ?"

Aizawa avait beau le punir, cela ne semblait pas vouloir entrer dans son crâne. A croire que c'était plus fort que lui. S'il ne tentait pas sa chance au moins une fois par semaine, cela relevait du miracle.

Une autre fois, il s'était réveillé le matin pour voir une véritable ménagerie dans la cours de l'école. Des chiens, des chats, des lapins, des cochons, des hamsters, des souris mais aussi, des renards, des loups, une biche, des singes et même un lion.

Comment tout ce beau monde avait fait pour se retrouver dans la cours ? Simple, Kouda les avait appelé durant la nuit. La raison était parce qu'il avait vu une petite araignée et, qu'il avait eu peur. Il avait donc appelé des animaux en renfort pour le protéger.

Au moins, l'adolescent l'avait aidé pour rattraper tous les animaux et les rendre à leurs propriétaires. La tête des soigneurs animaliers quand ils étaient venus récupérer les singes et le lion, avait été à mourir de rire.

Ce qu'il pouvait voir sur les bandes des caméras de surveillance était aussi très intéressant. Comme Todoroki en train de faire le pitre avec Sero et Midoriya. Lui qui avait l'air si apathique d'habitude, était capable de se comporter comme un adolescent comme les autres.

Aoyama qui gavait Midoriya de fromage. Satou qui préparait des gâteaux pour tout le monde. Iida qui jouait les mères poules avec tout le monde. Tous les élèves qui faisaient leur devoirs ensemble. Yaoyorozu aidait aussi les autres à étudier.

Il voyait aussi de plus en plus souvent Bakugou se rendre dans la chambre de Midoriya et vice versa. Aizawa n'était jamais intervenu. Pas de cri ou de bruit de bagarre, quand ils sortaient, ils ne donnaient pas l'impression de s'être battus.

Comme ils respectaient toujours le couvre-feu, il n'avait pas de raison d'intervenir. Il était content de voir que ces deux têtes à claques s'entendaient mieux. Ce la prouvait que tout était possible.

Il y avait aussi des choses qu'il avait appris qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Mineta et Kaminari n'étaient pas les seuls pervers de la classe. Loin de là. Quand elles étaient entre elles, les filles se lâchaient. Elles n'étaient pas au même niveau que Mineta mais, c'était déjà impressionnant.

Le professeur préférait ne pas repenser à ce qu'il avait entendu au sujet de Bakugou et Midoriya. Le sujet qui semblait les intéresser le plus. Les adolescentes pouvaient être terrifiantes quand elles s'y mettaient.

Elles n'étaient cependant pas les seules à parler d'eux. Toute la classe avait l'air d'avoir un intérêt particulier pour leur relation. Ils avaient même commencé à prendre des paris entre eux pour savoir quand ils finiraient par se décider à se mettre ensemble.

Aizawa avait songé à les arrêter avant de se dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Après tout, cela les regardait. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur temps libre. Si Bakugou leur tombait dessus par la suite, ce serait leur problème.

Certains auraient mieux fait de s'occuper de leurs affaires comme Kirishima. C'était assez ironique de le voir critiquer son ami quand il ne faisait pas mieux que lui. Il ferait mieux de se bouger un peu au lieu de baver sur Ashido.

S'il n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler de la vie privé de ses élèves, cela l'aurait arrangé si ces deux-là se mettaient ensemble. Avec un peu de chance, cela permettrait à Kirishima de faire plus attention en cours. Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, d'ailleurs.

Les plombs venaient encore de sauter. Ça, c'était un coup de Kaminari. Il avait déjà foutu en l'air plusieurs appareils électro-ménagers avec son alter sans le faire exprès.

Être le professeur principal de tels phénomènes, n'était pas facile tous les jours.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Ce fut Kirishima qui répondit, Kaminari étant trop occupé à regarder ses pieds.

"Oh ! Eh bien, on était en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos quand Kaminari a lancé une décharge !"

"Je suis désolé, Monsieur Aizawa !"

A côté de son camarade, Shinsou se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rire. Aizawa n'avait aucun problème à deviner ce qui avait dû se passer. Kaminari lançait des décharges électriques très souvent quand il était avec lui. Il avait déjà entendu les autres élèves en parler.

Quand il avait intégré leur classe, le groupe de Kaminari était tout de suite venu vers lui. Depuis, ce n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir que Shinsou s'était fait des amis et qu'il pouvait rire comme ça.

Oui, il était fier de ses élèves.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
